Peg
Information Peg is the main protagonist of the TV show, Peg + Cat. She is voiced by Hayley Faith Negrin. As the protagonist, she explains the situation in each episode directly to the "camera", announces when they have "a big problem", and reasons out solutions to math-related problem. Personality Peg is a nice, easy going, and caring artist who would do anything for her friends, although she can be easily frazzled when when it looks like she might not be able to solve the problem. Despite this, Peg tends to enjoy confronting problems. She get easily thrilled when she's making progress; breaks into song and plays her ukulele! She also seems to like animals as she's pals with Cat, Big Dog, the hundred chickens, and more. Talents and Abilities Peg is very good at math. She seems to be a talented singer and musician. Her preferred instrument is a ukulele. When confronting a problem, Peg loves to organize, plan and write things down. She has a strange ability to write on the sky with a stick. Looks She is a young girl who wears a red striped bobble hat and dark teal dress with three small buttons and long sleeves. She rocks striped purple leggings and large red boots with a single buckle. She has natural flat ginger hair that goes down to her shoulders and fair skin, but she doesn't have a nose! Or ears! Thank goodness for that... Relationships Cat (Best Friend) Peg's loyal best friend is Cat. Cat rarely leaves Peg's side and always assists her on all her missions. Cat is always the friend Peg counts on to calm her down when she's freaking out. Peg tends to think of Cat as a genius because of his unintentional problem-solving skills. Her mother Peg and her mother seem to have a good relationship and her mother seems to be impressed with Peg. Ramone Peg is good friends with Ramone and is a bit in awe of him due to his many talents. He likes to perform big entrances and help her out. Neighbor Ladies Peg is good friends with the Neighbor Ladies, but she sometimes finds them a bit annoying because they often get in the way and try to make her fit stereotypes of young girls. She is always willing to help them and vice versa. Big Dog * Despite initially being afraid of him, Peg loves Big Dog almost as much as Cat, but not quite. Trivia * She has a special blue marble hidden under her hat. * Her favorite crayon is "little bluey". * She is voiced by Hayley Faith Negrin, who was the same age as Peg at the time. * Her voice actress is the only American voice actress. The others are Canadian. * She has a girl music group called The Pentagirls. * Her mom is a painter. * She bathes in her swimsuit. * When she met Cat, she seemed to be about one or two years old and the Teens (then Tweens) were seven, eight and nine. Now, they're thirteen, fourteen and fifteen, so she met cat six years ago, making her seven or eight now and Cat four. She saw cat and that's how they first met each other, got together and also how they made the Peg + Cat theme up. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Teens